Ancient Master Org
Note:The Master Org that featured in this page actually the original Master Org's past incarnation whom primarily seen in flashbacks. If you wanted to see his imposter that later become his reincarnated self, see Viktor Adler. The Master Org is the ruthless and diabolical ruler of the Orgs from 3,000 years ago and the posthumous, and later final antagonist in the Power Rangers: Wild Force. He was defeated by Merrick using Predazord soon after he defeated Animus, but later reincarnated within his doppelganger Viktor Adler. Biography Background and Demise The original Master Org led the battle against Animaria 3 thousand years ago and destroyed Animus. This Master Org was then destroyed by Merrick Baliton, the guardian of Princess Shayla, with usage of Predazord and a wolf mask at costs of him being imprisoned due to become host of Zen-Aku, wolf-themed duke org that sealed within the said mask. Master Org's Imposter In spite of his demise, some pieces of Master Org's essences still alive and possessed some seeds that later found by scientist Dr. Viktor Adler and his allies Richard and Elizabeth Evans centuries later while on an expedition to prove the existence of the Animarium to the public. Driven toward jealousy by Richard Evans, Adler ate the seeds and became the new Master Org. He chased Richard and Elizabeth and killed them. He never did find their baby, Cole. Elizabeth had hidden him in the jungle, where he was found by a tribe. From there on, Viktor Adler eventually assumed the identity of Master Org, and continued his mission of wiping out humanity and taking over Earth by recruiting newly arisen Org spirits to battle the Rangers. For the majority of the series, he wore a helmet that harnessed a fake horn. He is aided by real Master Org's Duke Orgs allies Toxica and Jindrax. They remained loyal as after they found the current Master Org is a human imposter, they revived Mandilok whom threw Viktor off a cliff, and left him for dead. Reincarnation Through Viktor's demise however, Ancient Master Org sees it as the opportunity to live again through his imposter's husk. His revival was signed by a real Org horn grew on his vessel' head, as his spirit merged with his imposter's. Master Org then sent the Duke Org Onikage to set the stage for his return to the world. When all was in place, he reappeared stronger than ever, and destroyed Mandilok. He then had Princess Shayla kidnapped, and began a ritual which would create an Org heart, mystical organic item required to transfigure his current body into better one. Upon the ritual's completion, Master Org swallowed the heart, morphed his body into stronger form that suit his needs: After the Org Heart infused Mandilok, Nayzor, and Retinax, they combined into one, further enhanced both his powers and body that he now strong enough to wield his Nexus Blade'' once again. After tested his powers against Wild Force Rangers and covered Turtle Cove within vines, Master Org attacked the Animarium, destroying Animus and the Predazord with ease when they attempted to stop him. Master Org was seemingly destroyed by the Kongazord, but the Org Heart quickly restored him. He then destroyed all of the Wild Zords and brought the Animarium down to Earth. He resume his invasion on Turtle Cove and it seemed nothing could stop him depsite the de-powered Wild Rangers making a last stand against. Just as he was about to finish the Rangers, all the destroyed Wild Zords came back to life and were joined by 100 others thanks to their burning determination to protect all life. The Zords combined their powers into an Ultra Roar, destroying the shocked Master Org's body completely. The Org Heart itself survived the attack but the six Wild Force Rangers used the Jungle Sword to destroy it before it could restore his body again, ending the threat of Master Org forever. With the destruction of Master Org, Dr. Viktor Adler could finally rest in peace. Personality The first Master Org is unmistakably evil and malevolent, but since he was only seen in flashback, not much is known about him. Powers and Abilities The first Master Org is immensely powerful that even Animus, God-like Megazord, unable to stand a chance against him. Even in death, his essence still lives that anyone whom consume it able to grasp a fraction of his powers, as seen in Dr. Viktor Adler's case. This however, cost that person his sanity and should he died, he would become Master Org's vessel upon his reincarnation. Here are the list of Master Org's abilities: *'''Org Dark Magic: Master Org mastered over dark magic that possessed by Orgs in general such as: **'Magic Seed Conjuration:' Master Org can conjure some magic seeds from his hand into the puddle of goo that was formerly an Org, reanimated it and grew it into kaiju-sized version of itself. **'Dark Energy Manipulation:' Master Org can conjure and manipulate dark energy. ***'Dark Energy Blasts:' Master Org can fire dark energy blasts at will. ***'Dark Lightning Blasts:' Master Org can fire electrical blasts at will. ***'Dark Tornado:' Master Org can conjure dark energy-imbued tornado to harm his foe. **'Vine Conjuration and Control:' Master Org can conjure and control vines to ensnare his foes or the whole battlefield. **'Energy Absorption:' Master Org can absorb energy through his horn, as he can drain Mandilok's electrical beam and redirect it somewhere else. He can also absorb Wild Force Ranger Zords' energy blast and redirect it through his Nexus Blade. **'Nexus Blade:' Master Org's weapon of choice. The weapon is virtually indestructible and even can slice its way against zords' armor like hot knife against butter when imbued with dark energy. *'Superhuman Strength:' Master Org has immense strength more than any mortals *'Superhuman Endurance:' Master Org is extremely durable as in his final form, he can endure five Zord's energy blast without being staggered. Like Power Rangers villains, conventional weapons are useless against him. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' After using Org Heart to broke free from his vulnerable human shell and augmented his powers, Dr. Adler can regenerate even after his body reduced into white mass as long as his Org Heart remained intact. It means he practically immortal and can only be killed should his heart also destroyed. *'Reincarnation': As long as every bits of his essence survived, Master Org can reincarnated through any beings whom consume it. Trivia *His final form's sentai counterpart is Ultimate Org Senki, and it's resemblance to Nayzor, Retinax, and Mandilok is due to the fact this was a fusion of their Sentai counterparts in Gaoranger. Category:Monsters Category:Tyrants Category:Supervillains Category:Evil from the past Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deceased Category:Hybrids Category:Big Bads Category:Betrayed Category:Slaver Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Possessor Category:Magic Category:Polluters Category:Revived Villains Category:Provoker Category:Demon Category:Mentally Ill Category:Power Hungry Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Archenemy Category:Warlords Category:Chaotic Evil